Rose and Rodeo
by MyMustacheIsMystical
Summary: <html><head></head>Song fic to the song 'Rose and Rodeo' it is a lovely song, so please listen to that before or while reading this fanfiction.</html>


**A/N: Hey guys... PLEASE DONT KiLL ME! I am so sorry that I have been gone so long, I just got caught up in everything and every time I went to update I got serious writers block. I'm sorry if this is really shitty, it is the first thing I have written in a long time and I am a bit rusty... Please listen to the sog 'Rose and Rodeo' by Brendan Walmsey before reading so that you will understand the plot line better kinda haha. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He was beautiful.<br>That's the best way that I can describe him.  
>He was the apple of every girl in towns' eye, myself included.<br>The way that he moved and spoke, like he was so sure of everything that he did, but not in an arrogant way, but like he knew the outcome of everything from past experience.  
>It was mesmerizing.<br>Just like him.  
>He had lived here ever since I could remember, and I had loved him ever since I first saw him on the back of his stallion, racing after me when my horse got spooked.<br>After that day I knew that my heart would forever be his.  
>Day after day I would watch him with his horses, training them and whispering sweet things to calm them down.<br>I knew that I could never be with him, because of my fathers' rules.  
>I was his daughter, the darling of the downs, how could I possibly even think about something so scandalous? It would bring shame to the family name, and then no one would want to marry the beautiful Rosemarie Mazur.<br>What a shame that would be.  
>Everyday at 12'oclock exactly, he would come into the small bakery that I worked at and order the same thing. Straight black coffee and a handful of sugar cubes put in a separate bag. Everyone around town thought that they were for him.<br>How wrong they were.  
>Once he had collected his order, he would thank me in that attractively polite way that only he could master and walk back outside to where his black stallion waited patiently and feed him the sugar cubes, then proceed to jump onto its back like it was the easiest thing in the world.<br>Every night at exactly 12'oclock I would sneak out of my room and ride to the stables where he lived.  
>We would spend hours talking to each other about everything and anything, wrapped up in each others arms, never wanting to leave.<br>We understood each other.  
>It was perfect.<br>He was perfect.  
>We had planned to leave town together, run away and never return.<br>It was so romantic.  
>One day while at work I heard a few girls my age talking about a dance that was to be held the next night at the town hall.<br>It was perfect.  
>I could go with Dimitri and finally show my father that I am not someone's property, and will not bow down to his rules, but of course, nothing is ever as easy as it seems.<br>That night I anxiously waited until midnight so that I could go and see him, but when I snuck out, I must have made too much noise and been followed. I didn't know that at the time though, and continued on my way, happy as ever.  
>When I saw him my heart skipped a beat.<br>There he was, as beautiful as ever, standing in the silver moonlight like a fallen angel.  
>Before I could move towards him, a gunshot rang out, shattering the peaceful silence and spooking his horses, but horses were the last thing on my mind.<br>I watched, heart in my throat, as he slowly fell to his knees, blood pooling underneath his hands as he pressed them against his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.  
>There, in what was once a place full of love and trust, I watched my loves life slowly drain from his body.<br>I tried to run to him, screaming out his name, but someone had grabbed my arm and started dragging me backwards, away from him.  
>'No! Let me go I have to get to him! Dimitri!'<br>But no matter how loud I cried or how hard I fought, I just couldn't get out of their grip.  
>I went slack in their grip when I couldn't see him anymore, knowing that I didn't have the strength to fight against them, not after what I just watched. Not after witnessing the love of my life get killed in front of me.<br>When we got back to the homestead, I was dragged into my room and saw the face of a murderer.  
>My blood went cold.<br>My vision turned red.  
>My heart turned to ice.<br>My father, the man who I trusted with my life, had just killed the man I gave my life to.  
>And I couldn't do anything.<br>I knew deep down in my heart that I would never see Dimitri again, because after receiving a shot like that, and not being within helps reach, he was a dead man.  
>And I was a dead woman.<br>I sat on my bed numb, silent tears streamed down my face as my father ranted and raved about how 'I wasn't to be seen with the likes of him', and how I was going to marry a successful young man who had his life sorted out.  
>I didn't know if I would live that long.<br>He told me that I would make an appearance at the dance the next night, and show that I am an eligible young woman.  
>The next day I stayed in bed until it was time to get ready.<br>My maids helped me into a blood red dress and curled my hair.  
>As I looked in the mirror, the only thing that I could think was 'at least I will look beautiful in Heaven'.<br>I followed my father and mother into the hall and watched all the eyes of the young men wander over my body. I had seen the same look in Dimitris' eyes when we first made love.  
>A look of hunger.<br>A look of need.  
>A look of lust.<br>But none of love.  
>I moved through the crowed and sat down on at the window, the tears falling down my cheeks and landing on my dress, staining the beautiful fabric a dark crimson, as I listen to the men on stage sing about love.<br>More tears fell.  
>I heard a gasp from the dance floor but didn't turn around.<br>The country band stopped playing, and yet I still didn't turn around.  
>I heard footsteps make their way towards me, but I still didn't turn around.<br>Only did I turn around when I heard a gruff voice behind me say 'may I have this dance pretty lady? Forget what the others will say. People might think that we're crazy, but I'll have it no other way. As long as we're always together, there's one thing I want you know. This love will last forever, Rose and Rodeo.'  
>I slowly turned and gasped.<br>There he was.  
>Even more beautiful then I remembered.<br>Even more alive then I remembered.  
>And suddenly nothing else mattered to me.<br>The fact that I was disgracing my father didn't matter, nor did the fact that I had just ruined my dress jumping into the arms of the love of my life.  
>I pulled back and looked into his eyes.<br>There, swirling in their warmth was the love that I was looking for when I first walked through the doors of the hall.  
>No one said anything as he picked me up and walked out of the hall and sat me onto the back of his stallion. No one said anything when he walked right up to my 'father' and punched him so hard that he was knocked out, and no one said anything as we rode away together, happy as we could ever be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if you had listened to the song you would have noticed that I didn't include the end of it, and before you kill me its because I was thinking about writing a second...? That is if people enjoy this, if they don't then I might not but I don't know, I might if I don't get too much homework haha. Please leave me a review or PM me if you have any questions. Love ya long time XOXO**


End file.
